Battle For Cybertron
by Ryan-1416
Summary: Takes place after BM. After Megatron was defeated and the maximals retake Cybertron... a new enemy arises and their victory and peace is interupted.
1. Default Chapter

On the last episode of Beast Machines, we saw megatron defeated..... stuck in whatever it was, and Cybertron's Organic part restored. But what if... that is only the beginning, of a new era?, a new war... the maximals have won the fight for cybertron, but they wont be expecting what is coming next!  
  
episode 1: Evil returns.  
  
In space, we see Obsidian and Strika floating away still in the escape pod, hopelessly doomed to spend there rest of their life in that tiny escape pod.  
Obsidian: blast!... this is so damn boring! I swear, those maximals will pay with there pathetic lives when we return.....  
Strika: IF we return!, do not forget Obsidian, Megatron cannot help us,,,,, where stuck in space... HOW the hell can we ever return to cybertron...... Id rather be destroyed then live a life of hell like this...... We've been like this for an entire WEEK..... but one would never think its only been a Week...... it seems more like a eternity!!!!!  
Obsidian: All the more revenge we shall want when we return.  
Strika: I like the way you the think, really I do, although your not thinking Logically, sure you want revenge, as do I, but that cannot happen..... unless a miracle happens.  
Obsidian: I say this again, I will get my revenge!!!! Cut to: Cybertron  
All of the maximals sit around in a circle outside.  
  
Cheetor: Ah beautiful isn't it..... all of this was worth it..... all the loses, we have finally conquered megatron and his evil..... and won his planet, and have many lost friends to remember.  
Silverbolt: I agree..... I still don't understand why Optimus wanted to join the matrix.... Voluntarily..... after all we fought for..... after it all..... He didn't want to live to see this.... our victory.  
Cheetor: he does see it.... he still lives in the matrix it was his destiny, and he followed it. And I am truly proud of him, he is truly the best leader I have ever known, and the beast leader any maximal could ever have. All of the maximals nod their head in agreement.  
Nightscream: I miss him.... I know we all do.... but I suppose this is for the best, It was an honor serving under you, Optimus, Thank you for everything you have done.  
Cut to: The matrix...  
Oracle: Optimus Primal, your time has not yet arrived.  
Optimus Primal: What? Oracle: You cannot join the matrix yet..... IT is not your time, your team will need you soon once again,, since you did not die, and where going to voluntary join and have not joined the matrix..... we can send you back into your old body, this must be done.  
Optimus: I see, very well...... what is this Evil  
Oracle: I don't know.... but you must trust me..... you must go back.  
Optimus: Of course, you are wise and know what must be done.  
Optimus spark leaves the matrix (or whatever it is before you actually join) and re-enters his body...... Optimus awakens, and heads out and finds his team.  
All maximals: ......... OPTIMUS !?????????????????????  
Optimus: yes team, I have returned although I fear not for a good reason...... the oracle told me you all will need me for some battle... soon to come.  
Rattrap: ah for bootin up coal!!! we just defeated megs..... and now we have to fight again!!!!!, it just never ends does it!... I know I know shut up Rattrap!  
Optimus: (laughs) Oh ratrap, still the same, it truly is good to see all you again... Maximals, I did not abandon you to join the matrix..... it was my destiny I know it, can feel it, however.... it was premature, it looks there is more..... much more I have yet to do.  
Silverbolt: where with you as always optimus, 100% of the way, we will fight with honor and courage... and defeat this new enemy, shall it rise.... and one day, one day, we truly will be rid of all evil,,,,, forever, whenever that day arises, I hope I'm here to see it and enjoy it, I hope my whole life is not spent fighting Megatron, or whatever evil it is that decides to rise.  
Optimus: Thank you Silverbolt, thank you all, your are the beast team Ihave ever Commanded, and the beast team I ever could command... and yes This fightning shall not be in vain, if it is true that a new evil is going to rise, its going to have to go through us to conquer cybertron, and let me tell you, I know They don't stand a chance of ever taking over cybertron until every last one of us is dead, and I don't plan on that happening, we won the beast wars.... We took our planet back from megatron, IT may be tough..... But we can prevail, like always we must never give up, no matter how hopeless it may seen, good can triumph over evil just remember these things.... And never forget them. -Cut to space-  
It is now 3 weeks later (total of 1 month in the pod) and Obsidian and Strika finally see some hope.... Some hope they truly never thought they would ever see.  
Obsidian: Oh my..... YES A PLANET!!!!!!! LOOK STRIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Strika: you are right!!!!! Maybe some hope at last... I wonder if its inhabbited...  
Obsidian: Time will tell my friend.  
Then they start to go into the atmosphere..... of the planet, which is none other than....... EARTH  
Obsidian: where on the atmosphere! We must get out of this pod shortly before we touch down or where scrap!  
Strika: Agreed  
Obsidian then breaks the glass out of the pod, and flies out to the ground, taking Strika with him.  
Cut to: Cybertron  
Cybertron is at it was at the end of Beast Machines, beautiful and organic and full of life. Optimus sits in a room pondering what this "next big war" could possibly be. Of course, his first fear is none other then return of the worst tyrant he ever knew, his arch-enemy, Megatron. But he thinks how could that be possible...... I beat him, he's stuck in ..... whatever it was, SO either he is returning or a new evil is going to strike..... or even worse, both. The maximals all think similar things, all worried, and wondering when this new evil will strike, and will they be ready for it, well they be able to defeat it? Only time will tell.  
Optimus adresses his team  
Optimus: for the past few weeks, in addition to enjoying what we earned cybertron back, rid of evil, back to its partly organic state, I know myself and all of you have been wondering about this evil. Like you, I am not sure what this will be, and when it will strike, but the Oracle is right... I just want to say .... I hope we have as much success as we have had before... with Megatron the beast wars, and the what seemed impossible of us retaking our planet from megatron. With the fact that us 7, which originally was only 4, took back our planet from.. millions of drones, a total of 5 different generals, and Megatron with all his power himself, I believe the maximals can defeat any evil, with pride, honor and patience. This new evil will strike, but we will, we must, for the sake of cybertron, stop it..... we could not fail then, we cannot fail now I am doing my best to prepare us all for this.... I know we can defeat it, I know it.... I believe in all of you so much,,,, and myself, We stick together, and we conquer this evil.  
All of the maximals shout out "YEA!!!" and applaud  
Cut to Earth  
The time is..... right after the crash of the autobots and decepticons on prehistoric earth,. As you know, the Autobnots and decipticons are in stasis lock.  
Obsidian: hm...... this planet, if im correct,,,,,, this is not only the planet the "beast wars" where fought on, but also where,,,,,, the Autobots and Decepticons lead by the original optimus and Megatron fought. We should find..... the ark, and the decepticons ship.  
Obsidian and strika scope out the planet and finally find the ships.  
They enter the ark...... and see all the autobots and decepticons in stasis lock.  
Obsidian: hm, interesting indeed,,,,,, So if I'm correct, which I've been so far, it appears this sometime,,,,, after they crashed, you know they where in stasis lock like this for 4 million years before they though, after the beast wars, in the year 1984. Then the Volcano eruption awakened them. I now have a plan...... this can change everything! Including our chance for revenge..... and the attack the maximals if they have not already been destroyed by megatron  
Strika: One thing,,,, obsidian  
Obsidian: Yes, strika?  
Strika: well, think about this..... we awaken megatron and his team.... And we go back to cybertron and the other megatron, whom we serve is still in power, I think there would be some power struggle, you know what I mean? The original megatron would never approve of our megatron leading.  
Obsidian: I know, howeever, our megatron .... Was a big head, VERY powerful, he went through many phases, transmetals etc, anfd this megatron.... Haha his vehicle mode, if you can even call it that, is simply a gun.... We are simply using these decepticons..... I intend every bit to serve The "real" megatron upon our return to cybertron,. And let megatron do with this "original" and his decipticons however he wishes. And if the maximals did destroy megatron.... Then we shall join this megatron, understand the plan?  
Strika: Good thinking, either way where good.....  
Obsidian: well, obviously plan A beats Plan B, but both beat being in a damn statis pod.  
Strika: I coulnd't agree more  
Obsidian: Ok, now down to work...... my plan is to move all of the autobots out of the ark, while we active whatever it was, and awaken only the decipticons,,, I know they where all in the ark when they all awoken, so hopefully by moving them out of the ark first, then doing our plan, only the decipticons will be able to awaken out of stasis lock.  
Strika: good thinking.  
Obsidian and strika then move all of the autobots some what far away from the ark base, leaving only the decepticons left.  
Strika: That's the last of them  
Obsidian: good good..... you know one thing I will regret,,,,,, if those maximals are destroyed, I would get to miss the honor of watching megatron.,,,,, or perhaps my self at least getting to destroy one of those bastards myself!!!!! Strika: to true, I would love to personally destroy them my self......  
Obsidian: either way, these decipticons shall prove most useful.  
Strika (smiles): indeed they shall.  
Obsidian: Let us begin our mission then, to the ark!  
Cut to: Cybertron  
A bunch of citizens have hard the rumors of this new evil, they are scared and now go to the maximals to answer there questions.  
Citizen: So ...... Optimus prime, me..... and well everyone we are just curious.... What do you know of what is going to come?  
Optimus: Nothing at this point unfortunately, it obviously is important.... The Oracle sent me BACK here before I joined the matrix....... Don't worry, as I told my Team, we can and will fight this evil.... And defeat it, at least this time we are prepared for it, we were certainly not prepared for Our surprise as we returned home to cybertron.... Only to find out none other than Megatron had conquered the entire planet, having it all under his control, with millions of drones, one general for each class.... After all that.... We still won.. I think we can beat this, I truly, truly do.  
Citizen: Your pride inspires me Optimus, and we all certainly have much faith in you and your team..... we will support you all the way, you..... you are the greatest hero the face of cybertron has ever seen...... it would be a honor to Optimus prime to meet you, even though you're the successor and he is the predecessor.  
Optimus primal: well, It would be a honor for the 2 of us to meat each other in general.....2 leaders who fought 2 different villains. Sorry I cant be of much help and ease your wondering, if I find out something, I will let all of Cybertron know.... Until then do not worry, you have the maximals protecting you, and to get cybertron,,,,, they will have on great challenge to defeat before they can ever, ever get this beautiful planet........ : THE maximals!!!!! And they will not prevail in there evil, heartless plan's until every last one of us is dead, and I don't plan on loosing or dying.  
Citizen: Well said, great maximal leader.  
Cut to: Earth  
Obsidian and Strika have arrived at the Ark  
Obsidian(evil smile): so this is it...... the ark yes!!!! Now those SCUM WILL DIE!!!!!!. Now onto the plan.  
Obsidian and Strika each move the Autobots one by one out of the ark.  
Strika: That's the last of them.  
Obsidian: good, now we use the repair part of the base to repair our Decepticon "friend's" one by one.  
Strika first wakes up megatron, and continues the process until all of the Decepticons are awaken.  
Megatron: What the...... where Are we..... who are you 2!?????????????  
Starscream: yes! Who the hell are you 2 some secret autobots!!  
Megatron: statscrem, you FOOL!!!!! Why these 2 awaken only us and not the autobots if they where with them? Think you stupid idiot!, no, these 2 ...... are from somewhere else, here to "rescue" us or something I presume?  
Obsidian: Allow me to introduce my self, I am Obsidian, and this is my partner, Strika, and yes we are your allies.  
Megatron: we have much to discuss.....  
Obsidian: There will be time in our ship on our trip back to discuss all of this, as you can see the Autobots are all Dysfunctional.... All still in stasis lock, we simply use this ship and return to cybertron..... and leave these fools here.... Back on cybertron we may still have another threat o deal with, unless of course they have been destroyed....... Which we have no way of knowing untill our return, so we should get going now.  
Megatron: Agreed, decepticons, we shall take the ark back to cybertron! And you 2, as you promised, we must discuss this on our trip back....... Obsidian: As you wish megatron.  
  
Megatron: Wait, before we go.. we shall load all the autobot sparks into the ark... I want full control over them and want to make sure they can never awaken. Decepticons, put each spark in one of the containers on the ship.  
  
-So the decepticons remove all the sparks from the fallen Autobots into spark holders, then board the ark.-  
  
Cut to : space, the ark  
Megatron: so..... who are these enemies you are fighting on cybertron? Or at least where fighting?  
Obsidian: They are called maximals...... descendents of the autobots  
Megatron: Interesting..... very interesting...... and who was your "master" or who you worked for?  
Obsidian: well..... I might as well tell you everything. This is what happened... or what did, we have changed the future by doing what he did, saving you and your team. As you know, you and the autobots..... landed on earth, and you stayed in stasis lock for 4 million years, untill the year of 1984. Then a volcanic eruption awaked skywarp, and you all eventually woke up and so did the autobots. You fighted for years...... Anyways then the "Beast Wars" came along, but it actually took place before your battle with the autobots........ while you all where in stasis lock in the ark. The maximals and predacons where in space like oyu where but before they entered earth..... then went through a transwarp cell, or whatever it is, and so when they landed on earth they where actually back in time before you fought, but technically there from the future, before you. The maximals leader is Optimus Primal (not the Optimus you know......) and the leader of Predicons was Megatron..... You see long before this, After the Autobots and yourselves fought, they autobots became known as the maximals...... and decptions as predicons, you and Prime where in stasis lock or whatever, and so the 2 primal and Megatron, simply carried on your name.  
Starscream: hah.... That is quite funny, another person naming himself megatron...  
Megatron: ID like to meet this "megatron"  
Obsidian: You shall..... I hope if he is still alive... which I think he is  
Soundwave: Entering Cybertron atmosphere.  
Megatron: good home..... sweet home (evil laugh) my home!  
Starscream (to himself): some day megatron..... some day, I shall over through your ass and lead the Decipticons myself!!!,,,,,, and that day will be glorius for all deciptions!  
Cut to: Cybertron  
Rattrap: Boss-monkey..... look at this!!!!!!  
Optimus: hm, it appears a ship is entering our atmosphere..... a familiar one indeed......  
Blackarachnia: Not just any ship..... oh my........ oh my GOD...... IT'S THE ARK!!!!!  
Rattrap: It cant be....... How....... How!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Optimus: question is...... is it ally or enemy onboard the ship?  
Silverbolt: Guess...... we find out when it lands......  
Optimus: which is in about 10 seconds........  
  
The ark lands in cybertron, about 5 minutes away from the Maximal's current location. 5 minutes later the maximals arrive, at the Ark's door. All the decepticons look out the window..... and see a cybertron they had never seen before..... immediately Obsidian and Strika know there master has been defeated, and make there anger even more fueled.  
Obsidian: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!................. the maxiamls have WON.......  
Megatron: well, I guarantee you these maximals will step down and serve me or DIE, the choice will be there's to make.  
The ark doors open..... the maximals nervously wait........ to see who will emerge from the ship.  
The doors open....... The maximals all drop there jaws...... in utter amazement, utter shock,..... something they NEVER expected....... Has just happened. 


	2. Enemys Arrive

Episode 2: Enemys arrive  
  
Note: I read some reviews, and I noticed the mistake lol. Sorry for uploading the same chapter twice, also Since I didn't list the decepticons and autobots, I will do so now.  
  
Decpticons: Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Lazerbeak(soundwaves) reflector(soundwaves) Ravage(soundwave) skywarp, Thundercracker rumble(soundwaves)  
  
Optimus prime, jazz, prowl, ironhide, Trailbreaker, cliffjumper, ratchet, hound, mirage, bumblebee,  
  
And if anyone forgot all the current maximals: Optimus, rattrap, silverbolt blackarachnia, botanica, Cheetor and nightscream  
  
As the doors of the ark opens..... Optimus just stares, focused mainly on Megatron. He had just defeated a megatron, and now it looks as if he will have to yet again. At the same time, the decepticons are fixing there gazes on the maximals, who are in there eyes, are just a bunch of foolish looking zoo animals, except for botanica of course, who is a plant.  
  
Optimus primal: By the matrix...... how  
  
Megatron: HAHAHAA..... I Presume you're the one known as "optimus Primal", you are leader of the "maximals" yes? How pathetic....... At least the damn autobots had vehicles...... your nothing but a bunch of pathetic animals! Hahaah... now then, this is your chance to surrender to the decepticons, or be destroyed by them, the choice is yours.  
  
Optimus: you know what...... I think I like option c: We kick your ass like we did the predacons and Vechicons.  
  
Megatron: ahaha.... Oh big, strong, hurtful words maximal!! Haha, you just costed your team and yourself your pathetic lives....... So be it, you had your chance to surrender..... I guess you have to much pride in being the big hero, that same pride will be destroyed along with your sparks!  
All of the Deceptions prepare there weapons.  
Starscream: I always love new enemies to make scrap of!  
  
Skywarp: yea! Instead of fighting trucks and cars, we get to destroy a bunch of animal freaks!  
-The maximals take out there weapons-  
  
Optimus: You will never destroy our pride never....... Nor us!  
-The battle begins. Megatron and Optimus fight each other, while the other Decipticons fight the maximals. The Decipticons outnumber the Maximals by 9 to 7, although about 3 of the Decepticons are the little one's Soundwave Controls. -  
  
Soundwave: Rumble, help megatron destroy Unit Optimus Primal.  
Rumble: As you wish soundwave!!!!!!!!  
  
Rattrap: Not if I can help it ground shake!  
  
Rattrap then throws one of his bombs while Rumble tries to shake the ground. Rumble: ah!!!!!!! You damn rat, you will pay!!!!!!  
Megatron: ah, you actually prove to be somewhat of an adversary, Primal, although you will be crushed!  
  
Optimus: Think again  
  
Megatron: sound wave, catch me!  
Megatron transforms to his Gun mode, and Soundwave holds him and aims for Optimus. Skywark and cheetor are fighting, and cheetor reflects his weapons with his 2 blades, and jumps out of the way just as he is about to be hit by starscream's missle. Starscream: ah come here kitty kitty, my missle's want to play!!!!!!  
Skywarp: so do mine!  
  
Silverbolt: Interesting, so do mine!  
Skywarp and Starscream look up, kinda surprised as Silverbolt fires his missle thingy's and hit starscrream, he fires at skywarp but skywarp gets away.  
  
Starscream: ahhhhhhhh you will pay for that you piece of shit!  
-While they are disracted, cheetor heads over to soundwave and knocks Megatron out of his hands, then while soundwave tries to go after cheetor, Optimus comes up and punches him several times in the face, then Megatron transforms.-  
  
Megatron: ahahaha, creative, but pathetic, you shall pay for that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Skywarp who got unattacked unlike starscream, then quickly picks up megatron in gun mode and shoots and Optimus, who then reflects the shot and flies up and picks up megatron and throws him  
  
Optimus: How do you like that megaidiot?  
  
The fighting continues and continues.  
  
Megatron: hm..... these beasts are a a lot stronger then I anticipated, that's for sure. Seems like these "evolved" forms of the autobots may be somewhat of a challenge..... in that case I must say this has been enough fighting for one day my Friends, Decepticons to the ark..... We will meet again Optimus Primal, right now I have other things to attend to, so I bid you ado.  
With that, the Decipticons head to the ark, shut the doors and fly off. While the maximals watch from ground as they fly away.  
  
Cheetor: should we chase after?  
  
Optimus: No... let them go, we cant attack the ark, and I wouldn't want to engage in a fight on it either.  
Rattrap: We control Cybertron now, I mean we got our into population back..... which means we can have a lot more help fight these decpiti's, and..... why don't we just have our defenses destroy the ship now?  
  
Optimus: The ship is very strong..... and we cant destroy the ark..... for all we know,,,,,, the autobots could still be in there, no we cant destroy it..... not yet, it is not yet a risk yet.  
Optimus: well.... That was the first, of possibly many battles yet to come... We already found out where outnumbered by 2.... But 3 of them are mini decepticons, who still can put up a fight.....  
  
Rattrap: so...... this happened because Obsidian and Strika just so happen to be sooooo lucky and crash landed on earth, and of course went through a transwarp cell to there conveyance... waked up the old decipti's  
  
Optimus: Oh please rattrap..... you act like we NEVER have bad luck, which is unfortunately not true, as you know we have had more then our fair share of bad luck, during the beast wars, and even more so When we where in the process of taking our planet back from Megatron; this does not mean we will not prevail, but we will have to put a damn good fight, which we seem to be getting better and better at.  
  
Cheetor: these are after all..... the ancient decepticions damn obisidian and Strika..... I swear our luck is the worst!, we send them out in space, they go back in time, next thing we know the original megatron and his entire crew land on the ark after we just had fought the battle of our lives!!!  
  
Optimus: that obviously...... was only the beginning, which is what now is to.  
  
Cut to: ark... the decepticons fly around, into a secluded part of cybertron that has been abandoned, they then land the ship.  
Megatron: We have much to discuss.... First off this planet...... we must change it back to normal, those damn beasts have turned cybertron into a god damn jungle!!!!!! This is NOT the planet I have came to conquer!, I came to conquer the Robotic planet CYBERTRON, you might as well call this hell hole ORGANITRON!!!!!!!! We must restore cybertron back to its normal way.... Or all we are going to win is this organic useless planet, which I will not tolerate!!!!!.  
Starscream: don't worry...... im sure these 2 (pointing at Obsidian and strika) have quite a lot of info they can give us, how this planet looked before this "organic attack" occurred.  
Megatron: yes..... you 2 we have much to discuss it seems.  
  
Obsidian: well...... when we where created, the planet was already like..... how it was, Robotic, When the maximals defeated megatron, they restored it back... although I think I know of a possible way; the Key's megatron use that would turn organic stuff robotic, that is the only way I know...... I believe it was called ..... the key to vector sigma, ah yes..... the one the infamous, treachours Tankor used....  
  
Megatron: we must find... or then create this key, which turns Organic into Technological; it is our first step into taking back the planet.  
Obsidian: the maximals can just counter it..... we might as well just destroy them first, THEN restore the planet how our megatron had it.  
Megatron: perhaps; we shall see.  
  
Obsidian: Megatron..... I have an idea (evil grin comes on his face as he looks at the autobot sparks). It's a little game I like to call ransom......  
  
Megatron: Yes..... Oh I think I like this game..... the good guy seems to always be so..... helpless. Indeed, threatening to destroy the sparks of the entire autobot crew will have..... somewhat of a great effect, this idea is ingenious! Megatron: Well I am tired, tomorrow let the "games" begin (Evil grin) 


	3. battle for cybertron chapter 3

Chapter 3: The ransom and problems  
  
IT is the second day, and the Maximals wonder what the day will bring, probably just a fight In which the maximals will win, boy they where getting used to fight after fight..... when all of a sudden their monitor turns on to a white face, megatron. Megatron: greetings! Oh I hope I did disturb but, but what I have to tell you shall disturb you more. (the maximals gather around the monitor) Optimus: What do you want megatron...... Megatron: Sh!!!!! Let me get to the good part!. As I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted by the ape..... Before leaving cybertron, Me and my Crew Decided to take all of the autobots sparks with us, heres the deal: If you don't surrender and give up, we will destroy each and every autobot spark we have in our possession, and here's proof we have them. -Megatron moves out of the screens way and behind him is all the autobots spark in containers, then there is a big shredding machine which apparently was built recently. Optimus: my god........ This is not good Rattrap: oh for bootin up cold...... why am I not surprised! Megatron: as yes... beautiful isn't it, it was built last night a great shredding machine to make sparks..... disappear, now we wouldn't want that would we? Now don't think of being heroic, and stupid might I add, by trying to come and attack us because we WILL destroy ALL of these sparks..... including your idol Optimus Prime, but not just him. What is your response maxifools? Optimus Primal: What exactly do you mean by your surrender? Megatron: You stand down; do nothing. You let me and my team turn this planet back to robotic, let me destroy any threat which I think will be none, and Rule this planet unquestioned. That's Surrender my friend and yes your buddies will get to live if you do this. Optimus Primal: your out of your mind...., insane. Megatron: I like to think of it as ingenious, Diabolical and evil. You will eventually give in for you do not want these great "hero's" to become shreds. Remember primal.... You may be able to loose a body, or a hundred, but you only get one spark..... and its not replaceable, you know that..... So I'd think it threw real hard, If this war goes on..... The autobots will be the first causality, YOUR causality. Think of the guilt which will live in you forever even if you where to destroy me primal.,... just think, you single handedly destroyed prime and his autobots, think of the hate you would endure, the unpopularity, the disrespect... You have no choice, and you know it. Optimus: It seems we have no choice then. Megatron: Excellent, Megatron out. Cut to: ark The decepticons are celebrating their "victory" and get ready for taking back cybertron. Megatron: ah so simple, so simple. Now that we won, we will use the keys to vector sigma, did you get them Obsidian? Obsidian: Sure did. -behind Obsidian, we see several of the keys to vector sigma. Cut to: Obsidian and Strika alone in a section of the ark Obsidian: Strika........ I was in town and found out some possible information. I don't really get it, but I was told in a fight with optimus, our megatron Got stuck in some sort of organic trap..... anyways he was stuck in there, But later his spark was removed with a special device, then the vines and Organic stuff disappeared. So.... Strika: Hes still alive!?  
  
Obsidian: I believe so,,,,,,, he's being kept somewhere oh shit...... Strika: What? Obsidian: this means..... The maximals can use our same game against us! Strika: What do you mean? Obisidian: I mean.... They could ransom megatron just like we did! Sure hes only one to the 10 sparks we have...... but he's our leader, and the bad thing is..... This Megatron couldn't give 2 shits if Optimus destroys our megatron.... Although it would be unlike them, they might in a sticky situation like this so my plan is.... -when all of a sudden the decepticons monitor comes on, cutting off Obsidian in the middle of his sentence.- Optimus: Sorry for the "bad" news for you, but we decided not surrender, rather play you at your own game. We have Megatrons spark Obsidian and Strika, and if you harm any of those autobots..... he dies, for good. Megatron: (laughs) How pathetic..... really, (continues to laugh very hard) You'd never make it as a villain if you had a bomb stuck up your ass and had to. You think I honestly CARE about this "megatron"? By calling himself that he is already insulting and trying to replace me, he is merely a "successor" from the future. Hell, he would probably be a threat to me if alive.... Don't you understand how villains work compared to "good guys"? we don't have idols like you do, because there are several power struggles, so the smartest and the most powerful rule. This ransom is stupid, go ahead and kill his spark. It is of no concern to me fool, I don't even know him.  
  
Optimus: since when Was I addressing you, "fool". Obsidian and Strika love this megatron, they serve him.... They wont let you destroy him.  
  
Megatron: Silence! Stop speaking for them. They understand now that Im in charge and..  
  
Obsidian(interrupting megatron): Hold on Optimus, we have some things to discuss, we will get back to you later. –Obsidian takes the remote and switches the monitor off.-  
  
Obsidian: The ape is right, Megatron.. We love megatron and served him..... I could not bare to see him shredded, look I want to win, but not at the cost of betrayal. We can win another way.....  
  
Megatron: No...... this is a stupid attempt on their part to destroy me, it will not work. Besides, why do you care so much about your megatron, he's just a transformer like any of us, He's gone now, my name is megatron, infact im the original, he is merely a copier, why not serve me, the great, the original Megatron? Why such loyalty to this fallen leader, Sometimes leaders die, sometimes who you serve changes. But you are blind if you want to give up our chance at victory simply for your feelings of this "megatron" You must think like a villain, and take opportunities when they arise... otherwise you might as well be a maximal or a autobot, you have to much sympathy and emotion.  
  
Obsidian: I do repsect you..... But look, I know my master, the one who created me is still out their, and I cannot stand the fact of knowing I killed him, his spark because of a choice I made. But we still hold all of the autobot sparks to their one, so we can at least keep things steady and ok as long as one does not kill the others sparks.  
  
Megatron: You serve me! Stop calling him master!  
  
Obsidian: Wrong...... I serve him and only him. All of a sudden these orange bonds (from BM) come out of the ark and restrain megatron from the legs up to the end of shoulders.  
  
Megatron: what the...... -The decepticons look in awe and draw their weapons, but obsidian orders them down, and out of fear they do so.- Obsidian: I control this ship, and I'm giving orders. I reprogrammed it and I only control it, and it has many weapons as you can see. Including spark extractors. Your are not my master, and never will be, fool.  
  
Megatron: You will pay for this disorder and treachery... Obsidian: You know, I really don't like your mouth so..... Obisidan hits a button, and an electric orange bond thing (seen in BM) goes around megatrons mouth in between his lips.  
  
Megatron: mmmmmmmmmh!  
  
Obsidian: Ah, silence is golden.-Obsidian now turns back on the monitor, and resumes the conversation with Optimus.- Now primal, we want our megatrons spark back safely..... perhaps a trade? We will give your Primes spark in exchange for megatron and wont harm the others.  
  
Optimus Primal: hm..... how about all of them I mean giving up megatron would be to dangerous.......  
  
Starscream: Great! Now megatron is gone, Obsidian, can I lead please, I have real good leadership skills and.....  
  
Obsidian (cutting Starscream off): In your dreams. Would you like the same treatment as megatron?  
  
Starscream: oh no no... don't want any trouble at all boss, heh heh...... Obsidian: good, didn't think so. Obsidian: Ill think primal, I have to go.  
  
Skywarp: Hey man... don't want no trouble, and im no threat or nothing, but I just wanted to let You know what you did to megs... is considered treason to us decepticons and decepticons all over the universe wont be to happy.  
  
Obsidian: Starscream seems happy (laughs and grins). I never intended to serve him.... Im only using You decepticons, I'm fully in control. Understood?  
  
Skywarp: I suppose so.... Obsidian enters the main room which contains megatron and has the mouth gag removed.  
  
Megatron: Why...... Why did you do that?  
  
Obsidian: to show that I shutup people who argue, literally. I'm in control, you will follow my orders if you wish to exist. I did NOT free you to serve you, you being a villain and a leader should have suspected something when you where so kindly freed. I'm using you and your team.  
  
Megatron: You know what's Ironic then?  
  
Obsidian: What?  
  
Megatron: You act tough, you use me, and control this ship, restrain me.... All of this but yet you still want to resurrect your old master and serve him, yet you have all this power and control, but you want to bring him back only to serve him? I don't understand the logic...... A true decepticon, vehicon or any type of villain takes any chance he gets to lead, even if it includes destroying your leader. Obsidian: its called programming numbskull, I'm loyal to him.  
  
Megatron: your smart..... un do it, make yourself "free". Id rather see you lead then do so much to bring your master back... it makes you look stupid and weak, if your going to do this to me then at least lead, Heck you make it look like Starscream would do a better job then you, at least his treachery would be to actually lead.... not destroy me to serve another.  
  
Obsidian: you my friend, are ignorant. This Megatron, unlike you, is far greater and smarter then me. My leadership may be good, but his is superb, perfect if you will, he can rule this planet better then anyone, now im tired of chatting. Good night. -With that, Obsidian was about to leave the room, but stopped when Megatron started to talk.-  
  
Megatron: Ok..... as much as I hate it, ill work under you, but can you untie me please?  
  
Obsidian: Fine. –Obsidian controls the ark and has it untie megatron.-  
  
Cut to: Maximals Optimus: well team..... Some good news actually is that Obsidian is in control. Since he loves megatron so much, he may be willing to meet terms.  
  
Cheetor: optimus you don't realize...... even if he trades, that would mean giving up Megatron in HIS CONTROL...... Megatron back alive  
  
Optimus: Either that or prime and his autobots all dead.... If you think about it its a lot more on their part, them giving up all the autobots sparks, in exchange for one Vehicon. Cheetor: one very dangerous at that.  
  
Optimus: Well, I've made my decision......  
  
-Optimus calls the ark, and Obsidian turns on the screen.-  
  
Optimus: Here's the deal, we want our autobots... you want your leader. Numbers don't matter here. The deal is you give us every single autobot spark... and we give you Megatrons spark. Not just one, every single autobot spark, alive. Or no Megatron. We wont let you kill or harm any of those autobots.  
  
Obsidian: yes we understand your reasoning, it is fair trade. Meanwhile......  
  
Megatron: decepticons.... The key here is Obsidian ONLY controls the ark, while we may not be able to change that.... Yet at least, outside of the ark he is still just Obsidian. I say during this trade, we screw things up. First order of business is to destroy this "Megatron" so it can never be used again. Then we contain Obsidian and Strika, I regain control and the plan goes down as originally planned, where we demand the surrender. No one... can tell Obsidian, if you do then the maximals will win, Its either victory with me or shame to your own self with them, Obsidian and Strike care nothing of us or the decepticions... they are just using us to save their precious, pathetic master who has the nerve to copy my name... and even you starscream would not want to serve him. So is it agreed then? All the decepticons nod in agreement. Megatron: Excellent. Cut to: back to convo between Obsidian and Optimus Primal  
  
Obsidian: It is agreed then, we shall give you all 10 of the autbots sparks.... In exchange for the spark of our great leader, Megatron. We will meet in another abandoned part of cybertron, I will tell you the time and place at a later time.  
  
Optimus: I will say this now.... Don't try anything. We will be very careful with Megatrons spark, we will make sure no funny stuff happens.  
  
Obsidian: I take my master very seriously, serious enough to make a fair honest trade, even with you, Optimus Primal. I would not risk him over "funny stuff", You can assure yourself of that.  
  
Optimus: good.  
  
Obsidian and Optimus turn their monitors off, and the conversation is ended.  
  
Strika: So your going to give in to them, are you?  
  
Obsidian: (smiling) hardly, I have lets just say... a little idea rather then giving them the autobots spark, and creating 10 more enemies for us to fight, especially with the heat between us and the decepticons.  
  
Strika: So, what is this plan?  
  
Obsidian: You will see. 


	4. Cybertron chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trade and deceit  
  
The scene opens up in the ark with the decepticons all facing Obsidian and Strika  
  
Obsidian: Well Decepticons, I have some bad news for all of you.... You all fit into my little scheme involving the maximals and the trade. Lets just say, I will be using some substitute sparks instead of the autobots, ah how you decepticons do come in handy.  
  
All of a sudden the orange bonds come out and restrain all of the decepticons.  
  
Megatron: What now! I agreed to serve you  
  
Starscream: what!!? you megatron agreed to serve?? Ahahaha pathetic leader you are..... where  
  
Megatron: shutup starscream!.... I swear when I'm out of these bonds..  
  
Skywarp: We give in to your demands.... We are no threat, lets just give up these autobots and get back your friend.  
  
Obsidian: Yes, you did agree didn't you? Now you are serving me, I will be giving your sparks instead of the autobots, sorry I cannot afford to release the autobots, just like you couldn't..... hope the maximals don't destroy you. -then spark extractors emerge and remove all of the Decepticons sparks, and put them in containers.  
  
Obsidian: ahahaha...... the maximals will never know what hit them.  
  
Strika: Obsidian... How do you know the maximals wont pull a trick of their own?  
  
Obsidian: how can they? They would never give a maximal's spark in place of megatron in our control, they know we would destroy it, no maximal would volunteer or ask to have their spark removed so they could be sent to us instead of Megatron, think about it. On the other hand... we just happen to have some decepticons around.......  
  
Strika: Ah, good point. Its not like they have any maximal sparks to give in place of megatron, nor would they expect us to have betrayed the decepticons and remove their sparks.... Much less that we would be able to. However..... they may suspect something, if at the trade only us 2 are present, and none of the decepticons are..... we must also take that into account.  
  
Obsidian: We can figure something out for that, there is one minor problem, though.  
  
Strika: And what is that?  
  
Obsidian: There are 10 autobots, and only 9 decepticons. So we will have to give up one actual autobot, certainly not Optimus Prime, though. I'm thinking..... bumblebee, he was one of the weaker ones.  
  
Strika: ok, so it is settled then.  
  
Obsidian: Indeed it is, I will contract primal and tell him where to meet and when, and the trade shall commence.  
  
Obsidian turns on the monitor, and contacts the maximals  
  
Obsidian: Well hello there, Optimus Primal, we will meet tomorrow at 3 P.M. for the trade  
  
Optimus: Wait. We don't even know if we can yet... its not like we own Megatrons spark, it is kept in a heavily protected and guarded building, the former citadel which he used to rule. Which is now again ruled by the maximal elders, which rule all of Cybertron. It will be up to them, we must get their approval..... before this can take place.  
  
Obsidian: Then you best get it.  
  
Optimus: Well, I will be having a talk with them, just be patient Obsidian, I'm sure they will agree..... its not a good choice, but it's the only one we have.  
  
Obsidian: Allright, contact me once you have completed your task. -Obsidian turns off the monitor, it goes black.- Optimus: God I hate doing this..... -Optimus Primal goes to the citadel-  
  
Guard: why hello, Optimus! Its good to see you!, here to see the elders? Optimus: hello, yes I need to speak with the elders.  
  
Guard: Ill contact them right now  
  
Guard (on radio): Sir, Optimus primal would like to speak with you and the other elders right now, he says its urgent.  
  
Maximal Elder #1: Alright, send him up, he knows where our office is.  
  
Guard: Ok, he agrees, meet him in his office.  
  
Optimus: Thank you.  
  
Guard: No problem  
  
Optimus then enters the citadel, which now looks completely different from the days when megatron owned it, now brighter, and looks like it is operated by maximals, and has none of the stuff it had during megatrons rule, it looks much more beautiful, and looks like it is run by maximals versus vehicons. Optimus walks over to one of the elevators, which will take him up to the highest floor, which contains the office of the elders, where all the important meetings take place. After Optimus boards the elevator, another cybertronian, apparently a guard for the citadel also boards in.  
  
Guard: Why... you're Optimus Primal!, it is such a good honor to meet you, sir!  
  
Optimus: Why thank you, but you don't have to call me sir, Optimus is fine by me.  
  
Guard: I see your going to the top floor, meeting with the elders?  
  
Optimus: yep.  
  
-The elevator then stops on 10th floor-.  
  
Guard: well this is my floor, hope I will see you some day again Optimus. You know you're a real legend and hero to everyone here on cybertron and much appreciated.  
  
Optimus (smiling): That's what heroes do.  
  
-The guard exits the elevator, and it goes up to the 20th floor, the top floor, where Optimus exits the elevator.-  
  
-Optimus walks through the halls, which have blue walls and white doors, and goes over to the last door on the hall, which has a sign on the door that says "Maximal Elders Office".  
  
-Optimus enters the room with the three Maximal Elders, which now rule Cybertron.-  
  
Maximal Elder 1#: Hello Optimus, my old friend. What brings you here?  
  
Optimus: Unfortunately, What I have come to request is far from pleasant or good..... but it is something that must be done..... for the sake of the autobots from the ark crew.  
  
Maximal elder #2: excuse me? What do you mean for the sake of the autobots? What is going on?  
  
Maximal elder #1: yes...... what is going on...... some trouble I presume, Optimus?  
  
Optimus: Elders, Obsidian and Strika have returned as you know, well during their time on prehistoric earth, the same earth the beast wars and the war between the autobots and decepticons took place, they took all of the autobot sparks with them.... And show them as proof, we know they have them in their possession. They have threatened to destroy them if we don't make a trade, a trade which involves us giving them the spark of megatron in exchange for all of the autobots sparks back in our posession. It's the only way I'm afraid.... We cant risk the safety of the autobots  
  
Maximal elder #1: ...... My god, this is..... horrible.  
  
Maximal Elder #2: Primal... I thought only you had the codes to the ark... how did Obsidian do this, cant we infiltrate and take back control of the ark? I really don't want to release Megatron.... There must be another way.  
  
Optimus: Im not really sure exactly, when Megatron took over cybertron.. he had all the files, one of those must have been obviously the ark as it was a important ship in cybertrons histroy. Obsidian and Strika must have seen that code, changed it etc..... that must be how Obsidian has control of the Ark, even though it was Megatron... im not really sure why Megatron would tell Obsidian the code, but he must have, or Obsidian must have looked at it. But he has changed the code.... I cannot access the ark.  
  
Maximal Elder #3: Primal is right, we have no other option......  
  
Maximal Elder #2: We couldn't do something like, give another spark instead?  
  
Maxial Elder #1: are you joking..... we don't have fake sparks at our disposal the only spark we have is Megatrons, we cant just force some citizen to give up his spark..... that would put them in danger, anyway. No we have no choice, thanks for coming us to primal..... as dreaded as it is, we must release Megatron. Ill have some guards bring you his spark... in a container of course, then turn him over to you, Optimus, then you can go make this trade with Obsidian.  
  
Optimus: Thanks.....Hopefully next time we meet will be about a better subject.  
  
Maximal Elder #1: Yes, hopefully so.  
  
Maximal Elder #1 (on radio to a guard): Hello....... Bring me the spark of Megatron up to my office.  
  
Guard: Right away, sir.  
  
-Cut to: Dungeon type area of the citadel.-  
  
We see some guards open a set of double doors, and enter a room. In that room is the spark of megatron, in a containter, in a box like area surrounded a shield forcefield like thing.  
  
Guard 1: man.... I wonder what the elders want with Megatrons spark? His spark has been here ever since..... the war ended. I hope nothing is wrong....  
  
Guard 2: Well whatever it is, they have there reasons, they are the elders after all, and where not paid to ask questions. –The 2nd guard then types in a code on a keypad, which makes the shield forcefield that was surrounding the container which contains Megatrons spark dissapear.- Ill take it up to the elders.  
  
Guard 1: ok  
  
-The guard #2 then heads up the elevator, and heads up to the 20th floor. As he approaches the door, he knocks and one of elders tells him to come in.  
  
Guard 2: Here's the spark, as you asked, sir.  
  
Maximal Elder 1#: Thank you, you may now return to your post. -The guard nods, then exits the room and heads back down.-  
  
Optimus: That is one spark I hoped to never have to feast my eyes on again, but what must be done must be done. Well, goodbye elders  
  
The Elders all nod in agreement, then say goodbye back to him.  
  
With that, Optimus leaves the citadel and returns back to the base with his maximals with the spark  
  
Cheetor: So that's........  
  
Optimus: yes.... This is Megatron I hold in my hands. Might as well just get this done and over with.. I'm going to contact Obsidian now.  
  
-Optimus turns on the monitor, and calls the ark-. Obsidians monitors turn on and his face appears  
  
Obsidian: Why hello my maximal friend, do you bring good news?  
  
Optimus: good for you maybe... yes the elders agreed, I have his spark with me as we speak. –optimus holds the spark in the monitor for Obsidian to see.-  
  
Obsidian: good, and as you know, I have your autobot friends spark with me, so lets trade, meet you at abandoned city in 30 minutes.  
  
30 minutes later at the abandoned city. The city had pretty much nothing, and was very ugly and dark looking, with nothing but old parts, dust, etc. The ark arrives with the villains, and the autobots arrive in their ship.  
  
On the ground the autobots see Obsidian and Strika with the 10 sparks in containers on the ground.  
  
Cheetor: One question.... Where are the decepticons?  
  
Optimus: good question, but I don't think its some attack there planning... so lets just hope this trade goes down attack less.  
  
The maximals then leave their ship and are on the ground, standing across from Obsidian, Strika, and the sparks.  
  
Optimus: Well...... I guess this is it then.  
  
Obsidian then hands 5 of the sparks to the maximals.  
  
Obsidian: Now Megatron, please.  
  
Optimus hands him the spark container. Obsidian then allows the maximals to take the rest of the sparks.  
  
Obsidian: great, see how easy our business was? No tricks, fair trade. Nice doing business with you, primal.  
  
-Optimus then takes the sparks, and boards his ship with the rest of his crew.-  
  
Obsidian brings the container in the ark.  
  
Obsidian: well Megatron, for now you will have to have your predecessor's body. –Obsidian then opens the container and was about to put the spark into the body........ when all of a sudden the spark flew away, out of the ship.  
  
Obsidian: Megatron!!!!!!!!!!!! Come back. –obsidian flies out the ark, chasing after it.-  
  
Obsidian chased after it for a while in Cybertron, but to no avail as he lost it, and it got away.  
  
Obsidian: Im confused......., was that megatron?  
  
Strika: WE may...... never know. At least the maximals will have problems of their own......  
  
Cut to: Maximals base  
  
There are 10 bodies laying on the ground, which look like they are bodies they are going to use to put the sparks in. When the containers open and Optimus tries to push the spark in..... it flies away as well. Optimus started talking to the spark, but it did not listen. But he finally got it in. The other maximals put the the other sparks in bodies and waited for them to awake  
  
Megatron: Damn Obsidian!  
  
Optimus: What the.......  
  
Megatron: No time to talk.....  
  
Strarscream: My body!...... what the hell happened  
  
Rumble: Damn that Obsidian......!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
With that, and their powerless bodies, the Decepticons in their crappy bodies, leave the maximals base, heading back to the ark for revenge  
  
One of them however, stayed behind. And spoke  
  
Bumblebee: hi......whats going on.... What happened to my body...?  
  
Optimus: Hi... bumblebee right? Interesting...... 9 of them leave, presumably decepticons yet one of you is a autobot, I don't understand....  
  
Cheetor: I think I got their plan....... They tricked us. Instead of giving us the autobot sparks, they give us the decepticons, however there where only 9 decepticons, and 10 autobots. So they had to give up one real autobot..... which happens to be bumblebee.  
  
Optimus: that would explain their cursing Obsidian....  
  
Cheetor: Exactly..... but that leaves us with some questions. Like how exactly in the heck did Obsidian get control over the decepticons, get their sparks,,,, over power all 9 of them? That's 2 to 9.  
  
Optimus: Yes, it is very odd.... He must have some way of overpowering them, but right now I think that's the least of our worries.  
  
Rattrap: well its good to know with all the crap that's going on..... at least there is tension between obsidian and the decepticons.  
  
Optimus: We are all still enemies...... no matter what.  
  
-Then all of a sudden, the monitor turns on, to see a very angry looking Obsidian.-  
  
Obsidian: what the hell was that optimus!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Optimus: I don't know..... why don't you tell me. I told you no tricks, but yet you still did. However as far as the his spark flying away, I am as clueless as you are but why don't you explain why we mysteriously ended up with decepticon sparks instead of autobots, hm Obsidian? I thought you clearly said no funny stuff, guess you got screwed yourself in the process.  
  
Obsidian: I guess there is no point in lying now, yes we deceived you.... We gave you the decepticons sparks instead of the autobots.... However we now know you no longer hold Megatrons spark, no one does. Despite the fact that he is gone and we didn't get him, we know he is not in danger, with that we still hold the upper-hand. We can still demand control of cybertron, still threaten to destroy all your precious autobot friends, minus one of course. So don't think you've won....  
  
Optimus: After you deceiving us.... How can we trust you?  
  
Obsidian: ahaha that's the point... I don't need you anymore. There is no more deals, I will simply demand to the elders to surrender or watch the autobots perish, what choice will they have? Yes I deceived, but they still have no choice, once again. You lost Megatron, but we did not loose the remaining 9 autobots, don't forget that, primal. Im still in full control.  
  
Maximal Elder #1: I think not, we will converse later. –The elder then turns off the monitor-.  
  
Maximal Elder #2: What the hell are you doing!... he has the autobot sparks  
  
Maximal Elder #1: Relax..... I know what im doing. I don't plan on giving into that asshole...... I have a plan of my own, I hope it works......  
  
Cut to: The ark  
  
Obsidian: that..... that FOOl!!!!!!! How dare he cuts me off! Has he forgotton how much... control and power I have!  
  
Strika: Yes I suppose he is angry, yet stupid to do a thing like that when he has no bargaining chip.  
  
Obsidian: well if he doesn't think im in power........ Id be glad to give him a demonstration of just how much power I have..... and look to my conveyance, I just happen to have nine willing volunteers...... (with that, a evil grin comes across Obsidians Face) 


End file.
